una decisión muy dificil
by jamerisia
Summary: alfred o francis? canada se encuentra super confundido... no sabe que va a hacer... a los dos los quiere.. pero...tendra que decidir...
1. una noche estrellada

Personajes: Matthew, Alfred, Francis….

Clasificacion: M(¿?)

Nota: este fic está escrito en 1ª persona…. –no sabe escribir de otra forma-(¿?) y Alfred… se que no es muy lindo (¿?) pero no me aguante las ganas de que lo sea XD hahaha… y ahmm…. La verdad…. para ser el primer fic que escribo no me quedo tan mal, o si? la verdad…. espero mejorar :'D

A si… al parecer este fic tendrá continuidad XD por petición de alguien ^^

* * *

"Era de noche, me encontraba en la azotea de mi casa viendo las estrellas como de costumbre, pero había algo diferente… sin darme cuenta solté una lagrima, me encontraba totalmente perdido en mis pensamientos, estaba tan perdido que no me di cuenta de que alguien se sentó a mi lado, la verdad… no me importaba, quería estar solo…"

A: -pasando un brazo por mis hombros para abrazarme- bro… te encuentras bien?

M: s-si… -dije secándome las lágrimas-

A: bro… no sabes mentir, que te pasa?... I'm your bro, trust in me…

"a decir verdad, no quería hablar del tema, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y seguí llorando sin decir nada, mientras él me abrazaba con más fuerza"

A: fue el idiota de Francis verdad?

"solo asentí con la cabeza"

A: te dije… -me abrazaba con aun más fuerza- te dije que e l te iba a lastimar bro… pero ya no llores –paso una de sus manos por mi cara para secarme as lagrimas- no llores por alguien que no se merece tus lagrimas….

"no sabía que decir, preferí quedarme en silencio… el tenia razón…"

A: bro… sabes que no me gusta verte llorar… y mucho menos sufrir por alguien así… -me agarro de la cara viéndome fijamente- quiero verte sonreír… regálame una sonrisa…

"trate de sonreír, pero… me empecé a poner nervioso, cada vez sentía que su cara se acercaba mas a la mía, sus labios cada vez más cerca de los míos, a punto de tocarlos"

A: matthy… -se alejo un poco para apoyar su frente en la mía- te dije que sonrías… -estaba murmurando-

"trate nuevamente de sonreír"

A: eres tan lindo bro…. –agarro con más fuerza mi cara acercando sus labios a los míos dándome un beso-

"no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar, quería devolverle el beso, pero… no podía dejar de pensar en Francis… por un momento me iba a separar de él, pero decidí responderle el beso... los brazos de Alfred poco a poco me empezaron a rodear haciendo que me acerque aun mas a él….. Conforme los segundos pasaban lo que comenzó como un dulce beso, comenzó a convertirse en un beso con algo de pasión…."

M: -me aleje un poco de el- Alfred… -murmurando—no creo que esto sea lo correcto…

A: I know bro, but… sabes que te quiero… yo… no te aria daño…

M: sabes que yo también te quiero Alfred… pero…

"no pude acabar la frase ya que una de las manos de Alfred que estaba acariciándome la cara se detuvo en mis labios en señal de silencio, seguido esto la aparto volviéndome a besar… así estuvimos un rato, entre besos y caricias, hasta que se escucho el abrir de una puerta… la puerta de la azotea… entre abrí los ojos y alcance a ver una figura masculina parada en la puerta, una figura inmóvil…. Era Francis…."

F: totalmente inmóvil y solo murmuraba- matthy… Alfred..

A: -se separo un poco y murmura- perdóname matthy… -dándome una última caricia se levanto y se puso delante de mí en manera de protección- FRANCIS! Que quieres? Vienes a seguir lastimando a mi bro? No te permitiré ni que lo vuelvas a tocar y mucho menos lo hagas llorar….

F: Alfred…mira solo déjame hablar con Mathew…

A: para que!? Para que lo sigas lastimando? –Su voz comenzaba a tener un tono más agresivo-, poco a poco se acercaba mas al francés. No voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a lastimar…

M: a-Alfred…. –me levante rápidamente agarrándole el hombro para detenerlo- deja que hable…

A: no matthy…. No dejare que nada te pase…. –quito mi mano de su hombro acercándose aun mas al francés-

F: mira Alfred -trataba de mantener la calma- no quiero discutir contigo, solo déjame hablar con mon p'tit…

"siguieron discutiendo subiendo cada vez más el tono de la discusión, yo no sabía qué hacer, no quería que Alfred le hiciera daño a Francis, pero… sabia que me sería casi imposible detenerlo…"

A: mira idiota –tenia a Francis agarrado de la camisa alzándolo un poco- no dejare que te acerques mas a Matthy…la simple ida de que alguien como tu… un pervertido como tu este con él, besándolo y manoseándolo… me da asco de solo pensarlo

F: Alfred… entiendo que quieras a Matthy, y entiendo que lo quieras proteger y todo, pero…. Esto es entre Mathew y yo, así que ya déjame hablar con Matthy y no te metas en nuestros problemas…

"sequia viendo la escena sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Alfred soltó con una mano a Francis, cerro su puño y volvió a alzar su mano, esta vez para golpearle…"

M: Alfred noo!!-corrí para detenerlo, agarre su brazo y soltando unas lagrimas le dije- Alfred… no lo lastimes….

F: -murmuro- mon p'tit…

A: suéltame matthy –hacia fuerza para que le soltara- no voy a dejar que este pervertido te vuelva a hacer daño….

M: -seguía llorando cada vez mas- Alfred… por favor no le hagas daño…

"me di cuenta que Alfred no se iba a detener, decidí soltarlo pero… me puse entre él y Francis, llorando y abrazando fuertemente a Francis… tanto Alfred como Francis se quedaron en shock"

A: Matthy… -murmuraba mientras poco a poco iba bajando su mano-

F: mon p'tit! No tenias por que hacer esto…. –me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo no dejaba de llorar- Matthy... –murmuro dándome un beso en la frente-

A: Matthy… perdón…. Yo…. –trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas- yo… lo siento bro… me deje llevar… y yo… no me di cuenta… no me di cuenta de que te iba a lastimar…. Matthy…. Perdóname….

"coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro, lo voltee a ver sin dejar de abrazar a Francis"

A: -la mano que tenía en mi hombro la puso en mi cara secándome las lagrimas- Matthy perdóname… luego hablamos, ahora… creo que tienes un asunto que arreglar… -me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego me sacudió el cabello, dándose la media vuelta se comenzó a ir-

"apenas Alfred se fue recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Francis, abrazándolo con aun más fuerza, volviendo a soltar unas lagrimas"

F: mon p'tit…. –hundió su cabeza en mi cabello y comenzó a murmurar- perdóname mon p'tit… sabes que te quiero….

M: Francis…. T-te perdono… -lo abrase con aun más fuerza- te amo…

F: mon p'tit… -con una mano me tomo de la barbilla alzando mi cara para poder verme fijamente con un gesto cariñoso, su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cara, secando las lagrimas que aun tenia- no llores mas… me entristece verte así, y más si soy el culpable de que estés así….

M: f-franc…

"no pude acabar, había acercado sus labios a los míos para darme un suave y dulce beso, mientras que con una mano me abrazaba y la otra la coloco en mi nuca, sujetándome"

F: -separo un poco sus labios de los míos- Matthy… te amo…. –dijo uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los míos-

"cuando escuche esas últimas palabras me sonroje, a decir verdad, muy rara vez le escuchaba decir que me amaba… pero cada vez que me lo decía, se podía sentir toda la sinceridad con la que lo decía… no quería que este momento acabara, realmente no quería, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se alejara de mi…."

FIN cap 1

* * *

Uuuuuuuuuh necesito su ayuda! Díganme…

*Que pasara después del beso?

*Que hará Alfred al respecto?

*Con quien se quedara Matthew?


	2. y ahora que?

Err… perdón por no actualizar antes el fic.. pero.. bueno con la escuela y los exámenes no he podido escribir D: pero… ya actualizo… perdón si no esta largo el cap ._. Es lo mas qe pude escribir(¿?). aa si recuerden:

M: matthy F: francis y A: alfred

* * *

"cuando escuche esas últimas palabras me sonroje, a decir verdad, muy rara vez le escuchaba decir que me amaba… pero cada vez que me lo decía, se podía sentir toda la sinceridad con la que lo decía… no quería que este momento acabara, realmente no quería, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se alejara de mi…."

-o-o-o-

"poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más apasionado, pase mis manos por el cuello del francés empezando a jugar con su suave cabello, mientras el paso sus brazos por mi cintura, acariciando mi espalda, atrayéndome cada vez más a él, sin que nada ni nadie nos separe, entre besos se escuchaban unos susurros de "te amo" ya sea que provenían de su voz o de la mía… disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia, realmente no quería alejarme de él, pero cuando separo sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello, me di cuenta a donde iba a llegar todo esto, no estaba seguro, no quería alejarme de él, pero… no estaba seguro de querer hacer esto…"

M: F-Francis…

F: mon p'tit –decía sin dejar de besar mi cuello-

M: F-Francis… n-no –esa última palabra con trabajo logro salir de mis labios-

F: -alzo la cabeza para poder verme. Mon p'tit? –Alzo una mano para acariciar mi rostro-

M: y-yo… f-Francis… -quite su mano de mi cara dando un paso hacia atrás- y-yo…

"no pude acabar de hablar, me di la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, antes de entrar, mire a Francis que se hallaba inmóvil e inexpresivo…. Murmure un "perdón", me di la media vuelta y entre a la casa."

-o-o-o-

"Una vez que entre a mi habitación cerré la puerta sin meterle seguro, me quite la camisa, me senté en la orilla de mi cama, me quite los zapatos, planeaba pararme para poder ponerme mi ropa de dormir, pero en vez de eso me acosté hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada, comenzando a llorar. Realmente estaba muy confundido, amo a Francis, pero… al parecer… también a Alfred…?. Mi mente está totalmente revuelta, enserio, los quiero a los dos, pero… esto no está bien… yo… ya no se qué voy a hacer…"

"estuve un rato dándole vueltas al tema si poder llegar a nada… sin poder dejar de llorar… hasta que el sueño me consumió quedando completamente dormido. Entre sueños logre escuchar que alguien entro a mi habitación, la verdad… no me importo mucho quien fuera, seguro que era Kumajiro que se acordó que yo era su dueño, pero… al momento de sentir que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, que me acariciaba el cabello, inmediatamente supe que no era Kumajiro; sentí como aquella persona se acostó a mi lado, pegado a mí, sentí como me abrazo…. ¿Quién era?, la verdad no me importaba en ese momento, no quería averiguarlo, no me queje ni me opuse al abrazo puesto que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento…"

"cuando desperté ya no había nadie a mi lado, me senté en la cama, busque mis lentes, no estaban donde los deje… en la mesa de noche… voltee para revisar del otro lado, los encontré asentados en la cama junto a una rosa y un papel, en ese momento supe que era Francis el que estaba conmigo en la noche, me puse los lentes y agarre la nota para leerla…"

"mon petit, perdón me tuve que ir de emergencia a mi casa…

te deje el desayuno listo en la cocina… regreso en la noche.

Je t'aime, Je t'adore mon ptit"

"Francis… fue lo único que pude pensar, deje la nota y me quede pensando un momento más hasta que me puse los zapatos, me pare y busque una camisa que al final ni siquiera abotone y baje a la cocina, y efectivamente, Francis había preparado el desayuno, una pequeña sonrisa se podía distinguir en mi rostro, la comida que él me preparaba me encantaba, era de lo más rico que pudiera comer. Desayune en silencio y escuche algunos ruidos que provenían de arriba, seguro que era Alfred que se había quedado a dormir, bueno no importaba, acabe de desayunar y me puse a ordenar la cocina y cuando voltee a ver a la puerta Alfred estaba parado viéndome"

M: A-Alfred…

A: -se acerco mas a mi- Matthy... perdóname…

M: p-perdonarte?... p-pero si no has hecho nada malo…

A: no por algo que haya hecho… si no por algo que voy a hacer

M: p-pero que estás diciendo?...

"no me contesto, simplemente se acerco aun mas a mi… me agarro por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo murmurando un "Matthy te amo enserio"…. Acerco su rostro al mio juntando sus labios a los míos, dándome un beso... yo intentaba separarme de él, pero no tenia éxito alguno…."

* * *

FIN cap 2!

Soo… que dicen? Que tan mal estuvo este cap? XD

Bueno.. perdón por dejar el final asi… pero… no tengo muchas ganas en este momento de seguir escribiendo(¿?)… ok no.. pero asdasd ya que..

Que dicen... habrá twincest? O Mathew detendrá a Alfred?

y.. que pasara con Francis?

Bueno... eso es todo ;D


End file.
